Episode 1: Harmony and Discord
by Tails8476
Summary: Finally, after many tries and fails, prepare to read THE story of the Return of Cosmo and the Seedrians: Harmony and Discord! Watch how mysterious events will push Sonic, Tails and their friends into a new adventure, full of secrets and questions...
1. Intro: Aim for a new world

Harmony and Discord

Intro – Aim for a new world (beta)

It was a cold and stairy night in Station Square. Just like as Sonic appeared ten years ago, the whole city shined in a bright light, just like the sky. Billions of lights, soft and yet bright, filled the dark night with a soothing and warming shine.

Two figures, standing on the mountain, stared dreamly into the the hypnotizing light. The sound of a few cars, driving over the highways, echoed through the night. Every now and then insects played their song, filling the night with a romantic aura.

„Isn't this a magnificent view?" a soft and childish voice said. The figure, much smaller than the other one, looked up and stared smiling at him.

„True that", the other one said. His voice was deeper, yet not too deep. It sounded soft, soothing and yet strong, brave and trustworthy. „But we are not here to enjoy the view, no matter how magnificent"

„You are right", the other figure said, stared into the city again and laughed a bit, „But you know, Sonic isn't here anymore. I think he left back home"

„What made you think like this?", the taller one said, placing his hand behind his back. The small fella pointed out to the city and said:

„You see, there is no speed of sound. No Eggman, no threat, no Tornado, no Hammer-swinging hedgehogs and...", he stopped and smelled in the air, „no food"

„Darn...", the taller figure said and flicked his fingers, „I guess that means we have to pay Mobius a small visit. Shall we?"

„Awww! Do we have to leave now? I enjoy this view so much!", the smaller figure said and grabbed the other one's hand, trying to stop him. It was hopeless: The bigger stranger simply kept walking, as if nothing would happen.

„Hey! You know we can always come back!", the taller one said and grinned.

„You are right, sorry", the short one said and jumped onto the back of his comrade. He tightly held onto his back, as his friend remained silent. The taller suddenly one moved his arms in a circle, closed his eyes and made a motion, if he would push something away. With the blink of an eye, the landscape changed. Instead of a mountain, the two found themself in a forest and like in Station Square, it was a cloudless night.

„So, now we have to find Sonic, right?", the shorter one said and sat down on the taller one's shoulder.

„Right, and-huh?", the taller one stopped talking. He looked back and saw almost fainted: He looked directly at Station Square, the city of the humans!

„Damn! How did I made this!", the big one said. The shorter one wasn't shocked, more overjoyed to see the magnificent view again.

„How gorgeous!"

„This wasn't supposed to happen... We watch that later! Now, we have to find Sonic!". And with those words, the two ran off...


	2. Chapter 1: Unexplainable Feelings

Harmony and Discord

Chapter 1 – Unexplainable Feelings

Chris walked all alone through Station Square. It was a sunny morning, the sun shined brightly, a few clouds floated in the sky and birds and talking people were all around the city.

The young boy walked in his usual clothes, but not in the clothes of a grown man, who he had been already. Once more, he was a child again.

As the kid headed to the left, he smelled fresh food in the air. A car parked next to him and three figures left it. He stopped. Chris knew who it was.

A pink hedgehog, an elder man and a rabbit left the automobil. As the three noticed Chris, the pink hedgehog said: „Hello Chris!", along with the rabbit.

„Hello Amy, hello Cream!", Chris replied with a smile. It felt good to meet his old friends again, and they haven't changed: The two friends of Sonic stayed the same, the same for Cheese.

„Hello Chris. You left early this morning. Your parents and I got worried about you, so I was looking for you", the elder man said, „On the way, I met Amy and Cream with Cheese. They wanted to spend a day in the city, so I took them with me"

„Mr. Chuck was so kind to take us here", Cream said as polite as usual, „What are you doing Chris?"

„I was just taking a walk", the young boy replied relaxed. Amy walked closer to him and said, with a serious and playful expression:

„I hope you aren't looking for Sonic. He isn't around. As he noticed what was going on, he went out for a walk. Typical for men: They don't know how to treat a woman"

Cream, Amy, Cheese and Chuck entered a building, which was a restaurant in a shopping center. Chris watched, how the four entered laughing and arguing the house. He couldn't resist to smile, as he turned around and kept walking.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air. He couldn't explain it, but something was different. Has it been the fact that Station Square and the human world entered Mobius, or that everyone gained their old look again. Chris didn't knew it, but he was happy.

The young kid left the city behind. Walking with no idea where to go or what to do, Chris enjoyed the calm and fresh air of Mobius, as a blue blur passed his way. A strong wind hit him and immediately stopped.

Chris didn't closed his eyes. He simply looked to his left side to see his best friend Sonic. The hedgehog hasn't changed a bit: He still had his usual appearience. With a smile, the Mobian walked next to his side.

„Hey Chris, everything alright?", he asked the boy.

„Yes, is everything alright with you?"

„Everything's cool. You know that nothing stops my mood"

„Even water doesn't"

The two laughed for a while, before Chris continued his sentence: „Say Sonic, how is Tails going on? Is he still devasted because of Cosmo's death?"

The hedgehog stared straight ahead, still smiling, as he replied: „In the beginning, he was. But since you guys are here, his mood has changed. Maybe he needed that"

„Who knows", Chris replied, blushing and smiling. The thought of making someone happy just for being here made him turn red. „Maybe he found a way how to bring Cosmo back."

„Maybe, everything is possible", Sonic said, „Say Chris, do you know how you actually got here? I mean, it happened over night"

„I know, but I still have no idea how it happened...", the Thorndyke said, thinking heavily about the events of the night, „but since that night some days have passed and nothing changed. Do you think it was Dr. Eggman?"

„This isn't Eggies' style", the hedgehog said, „What use would it have been to bring the human world to Mobius? Even the guys from the goverment were after him"

„True... but at least we are all together again", Chris said happily and so, the two kept walking...

~~~ In the meantime ~~~

Tails sat in his workshop for a long time. The sun shined brightly into the small window inside the huge hall, but a cold air was still inside the building.

The young fox stared outside with a smile which he hasn't had before. His eyes gained their usual light blue color again and his fur almost shined by the light of the sun. The two tailed genius closed his eyes, took a deep breath and left his work and his machines behind.

As he entered the door, warm air hit his face. He quickly closed the door behind him and dashed upstairs to his bedroom. He almost fell over as he opened the door, but caught his balance and stopped as he reached the window, where a small flower was on it: Cosmo's seed.

Cosmo's seed has grown since the events of the Metarex and Dark Oak. The green plant gained a big white rose on top, which filled the entire room with a special smell. Tails always gained new strength whenever he smelled it.

He turned around, quickly grabbed a can and watered his plant carefully. The waterdrops reflected the sunshine in many bright and different colors as they remained on the rose.

Tails smiled, as he spoke: „Hey Cosmo. Sorry I am a little late now, but I built a new machine!", his eyes sparkled as he thought about his machine and about the reaction what an alive Cosmo would have said, but he blushed, as he continued, „Ups, sorry to bore you with my talking about machines...". He stopped and stared at the flower. He smiled, smelled on it a bit, but never broke the eye contact with the plant.

„Chris is back", Tails said all of a sudden, „That means something, or someone must have brought him back. If I can find him Cosmo...". The fox suddenly grabbed the plant by the pot and danced in circles. „... then I can bring you back! Isn't this fantastic?".

He then placed the flower close to the window again and stayed calm.

„I go and find it, or him, or her, or whatever made this and when I come back, I will be one big step closer to bring you here again". He turned around and dashed out of the door, but stopped and fell over. He got up, returned to the window and...

„I love you Cosmo", he said and gave the small plant a kiss. After that, he left the room...


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

Harmony and Discord

Chapter 2 – Mysterious strangers

Tails flew with his Tornado over the forests of Mobius. It has been evening already, but the young fox didn't even thought about stopping the search for the mysterious being.  
>As Tails looked up to the sky, the beautiful sight hypnotized him for a moment: The entire sky shined in a red-orange color. The scream of birds, flying away, echoed through the air, while the sea remained calm: So calm, that every single thing in the sky was perfectly reflected in the water.<p>

The young fox looked down to his gears. A strange looking computer screen was in the middle of his plane: The screen was green and kinda big, but it fitted perfectly in front of him. On the screen, a tiny circle of all colors was in it. Tails stared at it carefully, as he thought about why he has built it...

~~~ Some days ago ~~~

„Cosmo! See! I made it!", Tails said, holding the computer screen in the air. He was in his workshop again, next to his countless machines.

To avoid being lonely, the fox brought Cosmo's plant down with him. It stood there, close to the window, reflecting a little big of the sunlight.

The fox ran to the plant and held the screen in front of it: „With this screen, I can detect where the one is who let Station Square come to Mobius"

He moved the screen away, pulled a little switch and went on, while pointing on the screen.

„With the sensors in it, I can detect the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Since this being must be even stronger than the chaos emeralds together, the circle will burst out like an explosion!"

He remained silent, lowered the screen a little and stared fascinated at the plant. He placed the screen somewhere near him and stared even more at the flower. His tails wagged, he smiled and a slight red was on his cheeks.

„I promise Cosmo, I will bring you back and then, you have a home, here..."

~~~ Back to the reality ~~~

A loud noise ripped Tails out of his daydream. He looked around and finally at the screen. His heart skipped a beat: The screen was full of all colors. The usual calm circle transformed into a storm of paints.

„Yes! I got it!", he yelled in ectasy and lowered the Tornado, somewhere deep in the forest...

Tails walked aimless through the forest. 'Accourding to the datas, the being must be somewhere around here... but where?'

The fox boy heard a noise. He stopped and looked around rapidly. Nothing. The entire forest is empty. As the fox was about to calm down...

„You look for something kiddo?", a male voice said out of nowhere.

„Who are you?", Tails said, even though he knew the answer already. 'It must be him. The one who brought Station Square to Mobius...'

„My name? That's not important, I asked you first small one"

„Well... actually, I was looking for you", Tails said slowly. A sound of someone dashing through the trees appeared. He looked up. Nothing again.

„For me? Wow, I am not here for a week and I am already a famous one", the voice said in a kidding way, „Why are you looking for me?"

„You are the one who brought Station Square to Mobius, right?"

„You wanna arrest me for it?"

„No, I... need your help"

„My help? Why do you need my help?"

„Because you brought an entire city from one to another dimension"

„That's not what I asked fox-boy", he said in a serious voice, „Why do you need my help?"

„I need you to bring someone back"

Suddenly, a figure landed in front of him. Tails was shocked, fell down and landed on his butt. He looked up and was shocked...

„You... are..."

„Yes, my dear boy", the figure said and came closer to him, „I can understand that you are shocked. Beats me"


	4. Chapter 3: A new friend

Tails, who was still sitting on the ground, was shacking heavily. But not because fear. He was shacking because of... happyness.

„Nice to meet you, young kid, we are pretty similiar", the stranger said in a familiar tone. His voice calmed Miles Prower down, but let him shacke even more. As Tails slowly stood up, he looked once more carefully at the stranger, to make sure he isn't dreaming:

The stranger was wearing black shoes, grey baggy pants, a white shirt and a long red coat. He also wore white gloves, exactly like Tails. He had black hair and light green eyes, which could penetrate everything. But one fact fascinated the young Prower the most: The figure was a fox, exactly like Tails!

„Call me Cell", the stranger said with a cool half-smile. The young Prower couldn't answer first. Still shocked, he stared at him like if he would be a mirror.

„You said you need my help, I can he-hey!", Cell said suddenly, as Tails was hugging him. Even though the stranger was bigger than Tails, he almost fell over because of the impact.

„Kid, please", the figure said and hugged back, a little confused, „It's alright. I am real, I know how you feel".

Tails sobbed heavily. Tears ran down his face, but he whiped them away. „I... I am sorry. I just... I just thought I would be the only fox in the entire universe..."

The double ganger of Tails laughed heavily. The young Prower couldn't help but smile, still whiping his tears away.

„Well, then you didn't checked the entire universe. I am real, a fox with two tails, just like you are". Miles didn't noticed it first, but Cell really had two tails like him. His were a lot more furry though, and looked bigger than his.

„We can have some small talk later. First, explain me your problem", Cell said in a soft voice. Tails already let him go, so the black haired fox leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

„My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails", he said, „And my problem is..."

The following half an hour, Tails explained every single detail to Cell. How he met Cosmo, how the Metarex attacked the universe, how he fell in love with Cosmo and how she died. The fox listened carefully and as Tails was done...

„Wow, your story is pretty messed up, and how can I help you with that problem?", Cell said, still leaning against the tree.

„Since you transported Station Square to Mobius, you sure can teleport anywhere, right?"

„Right"  
>„So that means we can visit the other world, right?"<p>

„Well, what kind of girl is she again?", Cell asked, moving the finger around his ear, „I must have misheard it or something..."

„She is a Seedrian"

Suddenly, Cell stopped. His eyes whidened, he stared in disbelieve at Tails and almost fell over, even though he was sitting.

„A-A-A Seedrian?", he said, stuttering, „What are we waiting for? Let's go!".

Before Tails could say anything, Cell grabbed his hand and ran into the deep forest.

Miles saw the entire forest passing by, faster and faster. He didn't knew how far they ran, and how fast. Everything seemed to be unreal, like a dream. Suddenly, his entire view became white, as a voice appeared from nowhere.

„Never give up boy. When you fall, you have to stand up again. That's what makes a true hero"

~~~ At Tails' workshop ~~~

The entire workshop was empty, just like Tails left it. It was night time already, and the moon shined brightly down to the earth. The stars appeared stronger on that night, as no clouds were in the sky. A warm wind blew through the forest and leaves danced through the air.

Suddenly, out of Tails' bedroom, a bright light appeared. In no time, the entire house shined brightly, as a dark figure ran inside...

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

As Tails opened his eyes, he found himself in the forest again. His view was blurry and the sun was shining again.

„Was this... all a dream?", he asked himself, as he slowly stood up. He rubbed his eyes to see clear again, but what he saw almost knocked him over again: It wasn't the forest of Mobius

„What?", he said out loud. Miles quickly looked around to figure out where he was: The trees looked like palm trees with all kind of fruits on it, similiar like a jungle. Huge flowers and plants grew out of ground, letting the entire earth look like a rainbow and the sound of many animals was able to hear.

As Tails stood up, he tried to smell on one of the flowers. The smell was mysterious and unknown for him. He couldn't sort out what it was, but smelling on it gave him strength.

„I gotta find Cell. Without him, I am pretty lost" and with those words, he walked deeper into the forest, with no direction or plan...


	5. Chapter 4: Roses are red

Tails, who was walking through the forest for some time now, completly forgot about his problems. The entire forest appeared like a dream, but the young fox knew it wasn't one. The sun shined brightly through the forest, rose petals fell from the sky and every now and then a soft wind blew. The beauty of the place caught him in a dreaming state, unable to think of anything else but the flowers and...

"Cosmo!", he suddenly blurted out, "It must be the other side! Cell made it! I am here". Miles jumped in the air and laughed out loud. As he landed, he couldn't help himself but to giggle unstoppable. As he was done, he heard someone talking.

„I knew you would like it Tails", a familiar voice said. Tails looked up to a tree to see his mysterious friend Cell. He simply sat there, leaning on his legs and grinning widely. „Welcome to the Other Side, a place of peace and harmony"

The black haired fox jumped down and landed exactly in front of Tails, who made a step back. He was happy to see him again, but a special thought made him blush and shy.

„Say Cell... where is Cosmo? Can I see her now? What do I have to do? Do I look good now?". His voice sounded desperate, his eyes sparkled and got wet the more he talked and thought about her. After all, his wishes were about to come true.

„Don't worry my dear friend", Cell said and walked down the forest, Tails close behind him, „You will see her soon, but first, you gotta know something about me"

Tails carefully listened about what Cell got to tell him, but he didn't got far: Mysterious figures dashed out of nowhere and surrounded the two foxes.

The young Prower got shocked, but the black haired fox stayed cool: The hands in his bags of his coat, he closed his eyes and smiled.

„Hello ladies". No one responded and a few came closer. „May I ask where Heathia is? I gotta meet her, would you kindly lead us to her?"

Tails noticed, how the figures came out of the shadows. But he didn't expected to see this: Seedrians! Many female Seedrians!

They all appeared in different colors: Purple, white, red, blue, with long and short hair. Some of them had buds, other had big flowers on their head. But all of them had beautiful and shining eyes.  
>As Tails looked at Cell, he could have sworn that his eyes got even more green and shined even stronger. His tails looked also more furry. But something about him changed what Tails couldn't explain very well: His appearience was more magical and mysterious than it had been before.<p>

„Follow me", one of the Seedrians said and turned around. She walked ahead, and the two friends came after.

Miles noticed how the Seedrians starred at him and Cell. One of them even touched Cell's tail, but the black haired boy stayed cool.

„Cell? Are you alright?"

„Huh? Oh yes, I was a little distracted", he said, but never broke eye contact with a Seedrians...

„You are staring at her buttom?"

„Shh, a gentleman enjoys with style"

'Wow', Tails thought and laughed a little, 'I never thought that the magical and mysterious Cell is a little starrer'

Suddenly, the two reached a village, deep inside the forest: The village of the Seedrians. Some of the buildings looked high-tech, but some buildings looked like trees, with small windows and doors. The way they walked on was covered with flowers on the side and in the middle of the city were statues of two Seedrians, a male one and a female one.

The Seedrians, followed by Cell and Tails reached a huge tree in front of them. The leading Seedrian knocked on the door. Nothing happened first, but after a few moments, another female Seedrian opened the door. This one looked a lot more different than the others: She had light blue hair, a light blue dress and a big flower on her head. She also was a little larger than the others.

„Hearthia", the Seedrian said, „Those two beings were in the forest. They asked for you". The bigger Seedrian looked at Tails and Cell, gasped and said:  
>„Yes, the two belong to me. Please let them in. Thank you Nova"<p>

The other Seedrians left, only Tails, Cell and Hearthia were left.

„You can come in, you are welcome here", she said, turned around and entered her house again. The two silently followed...

Inside of the house, it was much bigger than from the outside: wodden stairs, leading to the next floor, a huge lamp hanging from the top, open doors which leaded to another rooms and a lot of antique things.

Hearthia entered a room, so did Cell and Tails. Then, the three sat down.

The Seedrian looked a long time at the foxes, until she finally said: „Hello Cell"

„Hello mum", he said and leaned back. He almost placed his legs on the table, but the female looked at him seriously, so he stopped. After that, she laughed, and so did Cell.

„You know her?", Tails asked him in shock.

„Well, I wanted to tell you that I already had been here. It's a special reason why I always come back here, and it's not because of the flowers", he replied and laughed heavily. Hearthia just giggled.

„Why are you here, young fox? And what is your name?", she asked Tails politely and happily.

„My name is Miles Prower", he replied, „But everyone calls me Tails"

„Tails? The Tails!", the Seedrian said in shock.

„Uhm... yes, everyone calls me Tails"

„So you must be the one who made my daughter happy, right?", Hearthia said, „My daughter Cosmo". Tails was instantly blushing.

„Uhm... y-yes, I did... how did you know?", he asked shyly.

„Because all what Cosmo is doing the whole day is sitting in front of the flower in her room and staring inside. She isn't doing anything else since she arrived here"

„A flower"

„Yes", Hearthia said happily, „She said she left a seed in your world, and now she can see what you are doing and saying"

'Oh snap!', Tails thought, the red on his cheeks got even brighter, 'That means that Cosmo...'

' „I love you Cosmo...", Tails said and kissed the flower...'

'That Cosmo heard how I told her that I love her! Oh god... what am I doing now? What if she doesn't love me back? What if she does? What am I doing now?'

„Cosmo will be happy when she finds out that you are here. Wait a moment, I will bring her down. This will be a big surprise for her", Hearthia said and left the room to walk upstairs...


End file.
